The Breaking Point
by Typerer13
Summary: Sam is just trying to live a normal life, but being cursed isn't easy. Who is it that knows her secret? And what is going on with everyone she knows keeping secrets? Can Sam save herself and her friends or will she hit The Breaking Point?
1. iAm Cursed

**_You will lose all that is close to you..._**

_"Sam, you know that we all love you, right?" Freddie said, looking at me intensly._

_"I gotta go, my mom wants me home." Well she would, if she were alive..._

_ **Your fate is to watch those who love you die...**_

_"Freddie!" I yelled as the taco truck careened towards him. This is all wrong, He hates me! He can't die because of me!_

**_Those who hate you shall band together..._**

_"Hello, Sam" Missy sneered from above me. I felt strong arms restrain my hands behind me._

**_The one you love shall love another..._**

_I watched as he pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his chest._

**_You will be alone for the rest of your life... _**

_My name is Sam Puckett. When I was little, a fortune teller told me I was to be alone my whole life, and that I would cause the death of the ones I loved. I didn't believe her._

_I wish I had._

_A month after that, my dad was shot when he walked me to the park. _

_My fault, I made him take me._

_When I was thirteen, mom was hit by a drunk driver while picking me up from school._

_I wasn't even scratched._

_I pushed everyone away from me. Carly, Freddie, Spencer, even my own sister, Melanie. Then Freddie got hit by that damned truck, and I realized that I wasn't trying hard enough. So I locked them out, cutting myself from any emotional ties to them. especially Freddie. Out of all of them, he was in the most danger. The worst part is, I can't even admit to myself why. Everything went great after that, nobody was hury because of me and my curse. But lately things have gotten... strange. People hanging out with those who they used to alienate, nerds smirking at me in the hallway. And, most recently, threatening notes in my locker._

**_You will never escape your curse..._**

_I'm Sam Puckett, andI need to find out whats going on and protect my friends, before its to late..._

The first story in the new Cursed Ones trilogy follows Sam Puckett as she deals with death, pain and loneliness. She alienated herself from her only family in order to save them, but how long can she keep it up? And who is the person sending her notes and following home? And what does Gibby's shritlessness have to do with anything? Can she save her friends and end the curse or will she hit _The Breaking Point_?


	2. iAm being Followed

**I don't own iCarly or anything else. All names in this story, real or fake, are used in a purely fictational manner. Please don't sue me. (P.S. This chapter is for the four people who actually bothered to review. You know who you are.)**

**_You will lose all that is close to you..._**

_**Your fate is to watch those who love you die...**_

**_Those who hate you shall band together..._**

**_The one you love shall love another..._**

**_You will be alone for the rest of your life._**

I twisted the combonation into my locker, dreading the small piece of paper that I knew resided inside. The locker opened and I sighed. There it was. It looked harmless and plain, but the words written on it were anything but.

_Watch your back Puckett, or else wake up with a knife in it._

I gulped and looked around, trying to see if anyone would pop out and yell gotcha! Nope. Nobody ever does. I put the newest note with the rest of the notes I've gotten.

_You're gonna die soon, wench._

_We're gonna drown you in your own blood, bitch._

_You're gonna die slowly, you ugly whore._

_We'll play with you first, you stupid slut._

And then the very first note:

_You can't escape your curse, Sam._

There were more than that, in fact, those were the nicer ones. I don't know who's sending these things, all I know is that they know who I am, and they know about my curse. Not good.

" Hey, Puckett!" I whirled around, blood draining from my face at the name. But it was only Freddork.

"Wadaya want dork?" I drawled.

"Just warnin' ya that Missy The Bitchy is back in town. Demon." He said.

"Me or her?"

"Both of ya."

"Shut up nub." and with that lovely sentence, I left.

I was walking to my empty home as I always do, but today was different. It felt as if malevolent eyes were watching my every move. I sped up a bit, hoping to put some distance between me and that unnerving feeling. Suddenly, turned to face whoever was behind me.

There was nobody there.

But I did see a flash of brown behind the corner back there. That was all the proof I needed. I turned and sprinted to my house, taking the twisting alleyways and turning at random points to throw them off my tail. I finally got to my apartment building. just to be safe, I went a floor above my own and broke into an abandoned apartment directly above mine. I locked the door behind me and watched out the peephole. Roughly five minutes later, a man in a brown coat walked past the door. He was tall, about six foot, with creamy skin and spiked black hair. He wore dark sunglasses, so I couldn't tell his eye color. He stopped at the door I was at, pulled out a note pad, and wrote down the apartment number. Definitely my tailer. He put the notepad away and walked off. I didn't trust him, so I walked over to the window. I opened it gently, slid out, and landed in my fire escape. I used my key to open the window and then slid safely into my own home. Once in, I relocked the window, shut the blinds and checked all the other locks. They were secure. I sighed and flopped onto the couch, finally relaxing.

Damn. I'm being followed.


	3. iAm Found

**I don't own iCarly or anything else. All names in this story, real or fake, are used in a purely fictational manner. Please don't sue me. (P.S. This chapter is for the four people who actually bothered to review. You know who you are.)**

For the next three days, I followed the same routine too get home. Up, across, down. Yet everyday, that creep kept on stalking me. I haven't slept in two days, continuously awaking to nightmares of red walls, a metallic smell, and evil chanting. real voodoo chiz. Everytime the chanting slows, my parents walked up to me a screamed about how it's all my fault that their dead. Then the chanting gets louder and louder, echoing through my brain like a m1000*.

_Neetud, neetud, langeb kooriku. Neetud neist peab surema nagu tolm. Nii et me koht te must-matan su tulle. Sinu surm on Saatana soov. Nii saab leegid sa Kuolinvuode vea teid põrgusse, ja lase oma ahastav karjatus liituda ülejäänud neetud need, kes langesid. _

I shivered, I had know clue what those words meant, but they sent a chill down my spine. I felt like I had heard those before, in fact my whole dream seemed familiar. I awoke from My trance as a dog began to bark across the hall. I slight jingling noise was at my door, and I realized my lock was being picked. I immediately grabbed my backpack and hopped out my window, sprinting down the danderous, rusty fire escape. I looked up the moment I hit the ground, seeing a figure walk by my window. It wasn't my stalker. Oh Shit. I turned around and ran all the way to school, only stopping once at Chili My Bowl to change into the spare clothes I kept in my backpack. One thought ran through my mind.

Social Services Finally found me.

**End chapter Authores Note:**

**First off, PLEASE REVIEW! Secondly, I am really sorry this was short. My chihuahua was killed by my brothers dog, my parents are pestering my about grades, and I just got suspended from school for slapping some bitch who deserved it. Anyways, the language up there is Estonian, Translate if you want to. First person to PM me what it means gets an OC in the story (Everyone else gets a shout out), So just send me you answer, Your OC's Info and anything else.**

**_Laterz!_**

**_*_An M1000 is a firecracker that is illeagal in the US. I has a sonic boom so powerful that your ears will not only ring and blow out, but you can actually cause a power outage within a small radius, Shatter glass, and it can blow at your hair like a gust of wind. Point being, it's powerful and very loud. Don't try and say otherwise cuz me and a friend of mine set them off in mexico and we actually broke a concrete tube with one. I know what I'm talking about.**


	4. iSeriously need your help AN

Okay, I hate to do this because I hate, hate, hate to waste a chapter for an authors note, but its necessary. I can't continue with my story until I gets some OC's. I already have one (maybe two) but I need seven or more before I can publish the next chapter. PLEASE send in your OCs! Just review me the deets if you don't have an account! Even if you have an account but don't feel like PMing me! I need this! don't let Sam die off!

**_Laterz!_**

-Typerer13


	5. iAm Hiding

**I don't own iCarly, Youtube, The Hangover, or Nickelodeon. Thanks to Avatar Rikki, for their OC. I only used one in this chapter, but the rest will come in when I get enough OCs. I have four, but I need sixteen for the next chapter. Thanks.**

I was running through the back alleys of Seattle. From who, you ask? Social Services, thats who.

"Samantha! Come back! We only want to help!" some old bald dude yelled.

"I'm not going to the orphanage! You can't make me!" I yelled back. I turned a corner and dived behind a trash can, rolling into the small gap beneath it. I heard the pounding of footsteps go by. I waited five minutes before crawling back behind the can and letting out a sigh.

"You okay there, little lady?" I scratchy voice asked. I jumped up and turned, barely supressing a girly squeal. Behind me sat a hobo with messy graying brown hair, a scraggly, grey-shot beard and kind eyes.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. The names Sam Puckett, and you are?" I responded. I put a hand on my hip and cocked my eyebrow. My impatient pose, as Carly called it. The man let out a laugh.

"Easy there, little lady. M'names Howard Smith, but everyone calls me Homeless Howard. Pleased ta meetcha Miss Puckett." He said, holding out a semi-clean hand for me to shake. I took it firmly in my own, Suprised to find it warm and a bit rough. _Freddie's hands are warm and rough_ I thought absent-mindedly. Wait... WHAT? Scratch that thought, Freddie's hands are nubby, like him. I shook my head to clear those disturbing thoughts. I noticed Howard staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'd say penny for your thoughts, but they look pretty profound, so why don't I bump it up to a quarter?" he said, smiling. I chuckled despite the current situation. This guy was pretty funny, so he was cool in my book.

"So, homeless, why's a cool dude like you out in a place like this?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, little lady." Before I knew it, I opened up to the guy, telling him everything frm my dads death to being chased by social services. He, in return, told me about himself. Turns out, he was a graduate from MIT. He was married and had two kids. Twins named Rachel and Katherine. Him and his wife got divorced about three years back, when he got layed off and couldn't find another job. She took the twins, all of his money and left. I noticed how we both avoided getting to close. Not just physically, but mentally too. We were at the stage where we were exchanging funny stories when it happened.

"Okay, then, and I swear to god this is true! Then he actually showed up to school dressed up like a clown! Like, a full on circus suit!" I said. We were both laughing uproarously at this point. He sighed and chuckled.

"That reminds me of the time me and a friend of mine got involved in an incident in Vegas involving a tiger, a naked asian man, Youtube, three cucumbers and no recollection of the previous night!" He said. I began to laugh and begged him to tell me. just as he was about to, I was grabbed from behind. I began struggling and let lose a scream.

"Gotcha now, Puckett." my assailant growled. "I found the girl! Meet you at the car!" he yelled.

"Sam! What are you doing to her!" Howard yelled. The man just looked at him.

"Sir, I work with Social Services. This girl has no living guardians left, and she is underaged. Therefore, I am required by law to bring her with me to the Seattle Orphanage until she is either collected or put in foster care." He said. Howard took a small step towards me, but I warned him with my eyes. I could feel the butt of a handgun digging into my leg.

"It's okay, Howard, I'll be fine." I told him calmly. "We knew it was gonna happen, and I'll come back if I can. You owe me a story, remember?" I said, smiling lightly. I let the officer lead me to his car. As we drove away, I tuned around and waved glumly at Homeless Howard Smith, a few tears sparkling in my sapphire eyes. The officer looked at me and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about this kid. But an orphanage ain't so bad. I grew up in one. And all those other kids in there? They're great! Sure, the got sob stories, but they don't care where you're from. They're a real open group. In fact, I grew up with one of the owners. She's a great gal. She's good with kids like you, cuz she really has been there." He said. I smiled lightly. Maybe the whole experience wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Alright, Here's the OC and his Creator**

**Homeless Howard (Howard Smith)- Avatar Rikki**

**As always, review. And keep sending in your OCs people! for thosewho don't know what an OC is, its an Original Character. Someone you make up. It could be anyone of any age. So long as its human, it good. Also, did anyone recognizt the The Hangover reference? Vegas, memory loss, a tiger, and a naked asian? ... I really wanna hear that story, oh well, maybe in a later chapter _or another story even? _;) You vote and decide in your reviews! no votes means we never know what happened to Howard in Vegas.**

**_Laterz!_**

**-Typerer13**

**P.S. This is the first chapter to hit a thousand words! Longest chap yet! YAY VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! But no milk, somebody out there could be virtually lactose intolerent.**


	6. iMeet My new housemates

**I don't own (AND NEVER WILL OWN) iCarly. AND Go watch mktoddsparky's video trailer for this story! Three words: AH MAY ZING!**

As I stared out the window of the officers brown car, I saw the pictures of my past roll by. We past by the park, and there was me and Melanie on our sixth birthday, climbing the big oak tree while our parents fussed from below. I blinked and that image was gone, only to be replaced with several others. I looked to my left and saw me, Carly, and Freddork walking back to Bushwell Plaza after hanging at my house for a little while. There was me running from the cops for the very first time, my jacket full of stolen goods. Me crying as my dad got shot. Me and a short girl with long brown hair whom I had recognized as my neighbor Annie laughing at the cops who were to slow to slow to catch us. My nine year-old self being loaded into an ambulance outside the old sawmill, Melanie hopping in after me. Me and Melanie thought it would be fun to play around on the catwalks, but then Melanie tripped and almost fell off. I caught her hand and pulled her up using my freakishly impressive strength. The moment she was safe, the bar behind me snapped. Melanie had went for my hand, but was a second to late. At least, that what I told her. There was no way in hell she would've been able to pull me up, so I drew my hand back out of her grasp so she wouldn't fall with me. I was a good thing I did too, because I fell right into the machinery. I sliced my arm open to the bone all the way from my wrist to my forearm. I also had multiple lacerations all over my body, including a long, deep cut that went from the hollow of my throat, followed the curve of my left side collarbone to my back. Once there, it forked out like lightning, spreading across my back in what is now a large silvery scar (A/N- Don't ask how this is possibe, I just thought it would be really cool if sam had a scar like that.). That is why I rarely show my back, and only to people who know. Hell, scars are the reason I rarely ever show skin at all. I have so many scars. Some small and light, some thin and silvery, and some that are thick, red and puckered f_or example, the dog bite on the back of my thigh, _I thought. But all of them with a gruesome tale behind them. Wait... Gruesome? It's official, I have been spending way to much time with the nub. I shook my head to once again clear that disturbing thoughts away, and noticed that we were approaching a tall, stone-and-wood building. It was really long, about three stories high, with a bell tower and a bunch of stained glass windows. It had two towers on either side. The mahogany door was huge! At least twenty feet high, with cast iron rungs for handles about five feet off the ground. There were windows on each side of the door that were just as tall as the door itself. The were made of beautiful pieces of stained glass, and each window was a picture that looked like... an element? What the...? It actually looked as if each picture was of and element. From left to right it read Fire, Earth, Frikking huge door, Water, and Air. Thats odd... I turned to Officer Brown, curiosity burning in my bright blue eyes. He smiled, knowing what the question was.

"This is an old monastery," He began as he parked the car. " The nuns who built it highly believed in the fact that God amplified the elements. All eight of them." He turned off the engine and faced me.

"Eight?" I asked as I undid my seatbelt.

"Eight. Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Lightning, Dark, Light and Human. They say that what month and what year you are born in personifies two elements in your soul. I was born in the Febuary of 1973, so I'm a Water Human. Supposedly that makes me calm and soothing, but I think it just makes me sound like a mermaid." I chuckled at that. "Then there's the story of the Cursed Ones." I froze. Cursed One_s_? I thought there was just one. Me.

"Cursed Ones?" I asked, slightly scared. He laughed at my reaction.

"Relax. As far as I know, it's just a story used to spook kids into submission. I'd love to tell it to you," He looked up over my shoulder. "But I can't because there is a nun currently glaring at me from the front porch. Creepy much?" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. This dude was a crazy, 6' 7" bodybuilder, but he looks terrified of nuns in the way that I'm scared of clowns.I got out of the car and walked towards the nun. I idntroduced myself and she led me inside. The first thing I noticed was the yelling.

"Nubface, for the last time, WE ARE NOT WATCHING THE HISTORY CHANNEL!"

"WELL WE ARE DEFINETLY NOT WATCHING SOFTBALL! WHO WANTS TO STARE AT PEOPLE HIT BALLS WITH WOODEN STICKS ANYWAY!"

"MOST OF THE POEPLE FROM PLANET EARTH! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE THE FRIKKIN' MOTHERSHIP DROPPED YOU OFF HERE!"

"HEY! NO PERSONALS!" _thump. _I followed the noise to it's source, which was two teens wrestling on the ground. The T.V remote lay forgotten beside them. A young man with curly black hair watched them with mild curiosity while simultaneously typing something up on the computer sittingin his lap. The nun walked in after a minute of this.

"Alexandria! Nicholas! Stop this tomfoolery this instance!" she said. They broke apart fast, each jumping to an opposite side of the room. She immeadietly began to scold them, which attracted the attention of all my other housemates. There were two twin girls who looked slightly asian, just in the set of their eyes. Both of them had medium length black hair, darker skin that almost screamed native american, and startling hazel eyes. Next to them was a tall, all-american boy with curly blondehair and a chiseled face, his straight nose and prominent cheekbones showed off Italian roots, but therest of him was dutch. Cowering behind the tall man was a dainty-looking redhead. She was short, with green eyes and pale skin. Umm, Irish anyone? Standing on the other side of the twins was a pale, brown eyes guy. He had floppy brown hair and a soft chin. Two teens stood next to him. One was about twelve, obviously mexican and a bit chubby. He was slightly hiding behind a tall, slim girl with danger written all over her. She stood there looking defiant, with her arms crossed, her legs slightly apart, and an angry gleam in her eye. She too, was mexican, and obviously related to the boy behind her. All in all, there were 11 people, including me, at the orphanage.

"Now, everyone, this is Samantha Puckett." I winced as she said that, "She is going to be living here for a little while. I want you all to be nice to her. So no, mocking, no pranking, and NO YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" That last part was aimed at the two teens who were fighting. Alexandria and Nicholas, I think. "Now, everybody introduce yourselves. Except you two. Confinement for you! One hour.!" She grabbed them by the ears and dragged them towards the stairs, chatising them the whole way there.

"Sorry about that, happens all the time." I looked towards the guy who was on the couch when I got here. "My name is Liam. Liam Jackson. You can call me Lye. I'm a big fan of iCarly. Those two hooligans were Alexandria McCoy and Nicholas Hobbs. The bickering twosome. Just call them Al and Nick. The get mad when you call them anything else. " I shook his hand. With the other hand he gestured to the rest of the people. "This is Rachel 'Rach' Grey." He pointed towards the dainty redhead. She raised her hand in greeting."James 'Jay' Lenton." The tall blonde nodded. " The twins Staralina 'Starr'" The one with floppy skater hair nodded. "and Audriana 'Adrian' Sumner." The one with grease stains on her jeans waved slightly. "this is Alec 'Sparkles' Holt. From Forks, Washington." I snickered slightly at the brown haired guy. He just smiled and shrugged. "And these are the cousins Robert 'RJ' Patrillo and Cristina 'Cris' Rinehart." The boy nodded at me and gave me a slight smile, the girl just stared. She seemed pleasant.

"C'mon Sam, I'll show you to your room." Rachel said. she gently grabbed my wrist and led me up the stairs to the rightside tower. As I walked into my room, I noticed that all of my clothes were already here. And it was also closer to Carly's place than anywhere else, so maybe, just maybe, I could get used it.

**Alright, Here's the OCS and Thier Creators:**

**Liam "Lye" Jackson (ljchadstony)-mktoddsparky (Special OC.) **

**Rachel "Rach" Grey and James "Jay" Lenton- Avatar Rikki**

**Starralina "Starr"**** and Audriana "Adrian" Sumner (Twins)- ME! :D**

**Robert "RJ" Patrillo and Paige "Bookie" Rinehart- My cousin, Robert.**

**Alec "Sparkles" Holt- My cousin, Rose.**

**Nicholas "Nick" Hobbs- My friend, Derrick.**

**Alexandria "Al" McCoy- My friend, Sarah.**

**As always, review. I am no longer taking Oc's. If you really want, I could find a place for one, but only two people created OC's for my story, so I don't see that happening. And also, I'm not sure whether or not nuns are in monasteries. Feel free to correct me on that one. ****_Laterz!_**

**-Typerer13**


	7. iGet a New Roomie

**I"M ALIVE! Sorry readers, I kinda lost all the will to write because hardly anyone was reviewing. (To those of you who have, I love you.) But then I went through all of my reviews for all of my stories, I suddenly found it again. All the reviewers (except for one, so stupid, who put me in a funk back before this bad boy was started) thought my stories kicked ass. So here I am, presenting to you the next installment of T.B.P. Disclaimer: I don't own (AND NEVER WILL OWN) iCarly. I also don't own The House of Night novel series, for those of you who get the reference. And did you see the opening credits? Lol, Sam was spanking Freddie! Mindsoap anyone? Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! BTW Sam makes a... rather vulgar sexual innuendo in this chapter, so if your not okay with that, the don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

There's a new girl coming today. I've had to move all of my stuff to one side of my... er, our room. Pushing everything under my bed. After jamming the last box underneath with a grunt, I stood up and examined the place. I can understand why they moved her in here, it's frackin' HUGE. Only unwanted due to it's location at the top of the staircase, and this place doesn't have a damned elevator. Roughly the size of a high school classroom,it came equipped with two closets, two windows with window seats, an old fashioned gas lamp between them, a book shelf (All hers, my books are stashed in my closet.), and a full sized bathroom.

"Zoey Redbird, eat your heart out." I mumbled under my breath to myself. Next to each wall sat a wrought-iron twin bed with down matresses, the one closest to the bathroom bare, and the one farthest covered in unmade purple sheets(SEDDIE BITCHES!). The cushions for the windows were also purple, but they were strung through with black and silver. The oak doors to the main house and the bathroom were painted a sleek, but fading, black color. On my side of the room, a ladder and two cans of paint sat next to the wall. On one can laid a yellow sponge, almost as if hoping for use of some kind. I didn't wanna paint the room until my roommate got in today, just in case she had a problem with the color black. I looked to the turret windows, the warped glass impossible to see through, but still giving off a comfortable Seattle Gray light. I stared out them for awhile, so lost in my own world that I didn't even notice RJ standing next to me until he grabbed my arm. Running off of pure instinct, I grabbed his hand, twisted and flipped him onto the ground. Realizing that it wasn't an enemy, I helped him up, then gave him the patented Sam Puckett "What-the-hell-do-you-want" eyebrow cock.

"What? I yelled your name five times. Jeebus, that really hurt Sam!" He said rubbing his now sore shoulder. I snorted and rolled my eyes, he's just lucky I didn't chuck him out the damned window.

"Whatever, whadaya need?" I said flippantly. The kids nice, but I have a rule against the emotional closeness that's required between friends.

"Everyones downstairs waiting for the new kid but you. Sister Clara sent me up here to tell you to hurry." he said irately. I breezed past him and down the stairs. When we reached the foyer, RJ went over to stand by Cris. She just gave him a look, raised an eyebrow at him, then at me, then shrugged. As you can tell, she's a real chatty Cathy. I took my place next to Adrian and Starr while staring down the line-up. Rach and Jay, as usual, stood as close as humanly possible. After them came RJ and Cris, who were currently having a mental chat using only thier eyes. Liam stood between Alex and Nick. Alex's face was blank while Nick looked at Lye with... was that frustration? Why would he be frustrated with Lye. Nicks eyes darted over to Alex. In that quick glance, I saw the exact reasoning for Nick's frustration. That was a look of... to put it bluntly, want. Pure, unadultered want. Oh my. After Nick looked away, Alex looked at him. I couldn't tell what her face looked like, but body language speaks volumes. Head bowed slightly, biting her lip, hands in her back pockets, and body shaking slightly. That said five very clear words. "I want to kiss you.". Then she swallowed and tugged twice on her already bitten lip followed by a slight twich in her left eyebrow and the message changed to "I wanna grab you, drag you up the stairs to my room, rip your clothes off and ride you like a frackin' cowboy all night long." Well, well Ms. McCoy, sexually frustrated much? I smirked yo myself as I watched the to horndog teens eye-screw eachother from around Lye. Lye for his part, looked really uncomfortable with the amount of hormones flying around him, but stood his ground. We all looked to the front when we heard the sound of a closing door followed by a "good your here" from Sister Clara. She lead the young teen into the foyer. The girl was, tall, thin and pale with dark hair and sea green eyes. Her hair was long, with blue streaks of many different shades. Her facial features were aristocratic, with vague hints of italian around the cheekbones. She was also physically and emotionally hurt. I could tell by the guarded expression and the almost unnoticable limp.

"Everyone! This is Morgana Piercson. She came here all the way from Alaska. Morgana, these are Samantha Puckett, Liam Jackson, Rachel Grey, James Lenton, Starralina and Audriana Sumner, Robert Patrillo, Cristina Rinehart, Alec Holt, Nicholas Hobbs, and Alexandria McCoy." Sister Clara said.

"'Lo." the gothic teen mumbled.

"Samantha? Why don't you show Morgana to your room? Allow her to get aquainted with the new setting." I shrugged and lead Morgana to the stairs, unconsciously rolling my shoulder a few times. I briefly worried about Morgana's limp but she handled the stairs with ease. I paused for a moment to text the rest of the kids.

_F: Sammy P._

_ST: Everyone_

_Propr meet n greet my rm in 5._  
_~Sam_

After it was sent, I climbed the rest of the steps to the room. Morgana was on her bed, staring at the floor. She looked up as I entered.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked, just as she asked

"Whats wrong with your shoulder?" She smirked and answered first. "Wolf bite, you?"

I shrugged non-chalantly. "Power tools."

"Ah." Suddenly, we heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and a lot of screaming.

"Here comes Stiff and Wet. Aka Al and her Nick." I smirked and the restrained laughter from Morgana.

"What?" She coughed out.

"Tell ya later." I said, still smirking. the moment I said that, Al and Nick entered the room. Well, Al entered. Nick half flew, half fell into the room. He gave a lustful glare to Al which she gladly returned as the others entered the room. As all of us got aquainted, watching the disturbingly funny banter between Nick and Al, I couldn't help the stray thought that crossed my mind. It was a thought that shocked me into auto-pilot.

_I miss Freddie.  
_

* * *

**T****hanks to Insane Blueberry for the OC... Thanks to all of my reviewers for sticking with me! Three more chapters in this one, then ON TO THE SEQUEL! And sorry for the joke. If you didn't get it, good. But if you did, just know I couldn't help myself. Besides, that is so something Sam would say. _Laterz!_**


	8. iDream

_Dreams become reality, one choice at a time._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Three days later, I lay in my bed, tossing around. Sleep these days evaded me, and when it finally over took me it was filled with dreams of war. Tonight, the drean=m was different though.

_Sam's Dream_

_I walked through a thick fog, surrounded by nothing but white-gray light. A light breeze ruffled my clothes and hair, but did nothing to dissipate the fog surrounding me._

_"Sam..." I heard a faint voice call. I whipped around, peering though the thickness, trying to find the source._

_"Sam..." The voice was louder now. I continued to look around. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it._

_"Sam!" The noise was echoing around me, shaking the earth beneath my feet._

_"SAM! SAM! SAM!" The voice almost chanted my name. I whirled in circles, trying to figure out the source of my name. Suddenly, everything went quiet. All I coud hear was the soft whisper of the unnatural breeze that stirred my hair and clothes. _

_"Samantha." I heard from behind me. I turned slowly, almost expecting nothing to be there. What I saw instead made me gasp. A young blonde woman stood behind me. She had long hair and my carribean blue eyes. She wore a white clothing and appeared to glow._

_"Mama?" I asked, as quiet as the now-stilled wind. She smiled sadly at me then nodded. I hesitated a moment, but suddenly sprinted and threw myself into her arms. I latched onto her and sobbed. She smelled just like she used to, a mixture of perfume and soap. "I missed you mama." I cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my back in a comforting manner, making small shushing noises._

_"I missed you too, Sammy-Girl." I smiled lightly at the old nickname. "But I came here for more than just a visit. I came to warn you. Your in danger, baby." The smile fell from my face. I puled back slightly, just enough to see her face. My mother looked scared and worried._

_"What do you mean, Mama? Does this have something to do with the notes?" I asked._

_"Yeah, honey. There are more people out there who are just like you. All of them are sixteen as well. In fact, your all born on the same day, merely an hour apart. On your seventeenth birthday, you will each discover who all of you are, and find the powers you guys need to stop The Wretched ones. But be warned baby, there are those who will try to stop you all before you can figure it out. You must find the Keepers, Sammy-Girl. The three Keepers. Now wake up baby-doll. Wake up and save yourself, along eiththe other Cursed Ones."_

_"Will I ever see you again, mommy?"_

_"I don't know sweetie, I don't know. Be careful, Sam. You're so strong and brave and loyal, but even that cannot help you much. I love you, Sammy-Girl. I always have, and I always will..." As she finish speaking, she bgan to fade out and was replaced with a bright light. The light grew brighter and brighter and then-_

My eyes flew open and I shot up, gasping for air. I could still remember every detail of the dream. There is no way in hell I made all of that up. I needed to figure out who she was talking about and fast. I didn't have much time.

My seventeenth birthday was in one week.

* * *

**Hey there readers! Yet another update from me! Sorry about the shortness and the cliffy, but I'm going on a vacation so I decided to give you this before I left. Review please! _Laterz!_**


End file.
